Feelings
by AlexBR
Summary: Mavier One...
1. That's Why They Call It By Chemistry

IF YOU GET EASY OFFENDED BY **MAVIE** THINGS, DO ME A FAVOR, TAKE A STEP BACK AND GO AWAY!

I don't own ANYTHING from LOST and/or the actors. Don't try to bug me, take it easy, this is just a FanFiction.(even when we all know that the basic idea is real lol).

And English is not my native language, so be nice about that and, I'm sorry for something wrong or stupid about grammar and etc... ;)

Lost hugs,

Soundtrack – Shania Twain "You've got a way"

**Chapter One **_"That's why they call it by chemistry"_

Matthew scared jumping on his bed, his heart beating hard. He woke up and saw Evangeline on the floor, looking at him, didn't know for how long time she was there.

He tried to assimilate still waking up. "Hey!"

She repeated seemed anxious. "Morning"

Matt sat down rubbing his eyes with one of the hands then stopped looking down at his body. Quickly searched the sheet, covering him. Evie tried not to smile "As if I had not seen this before" thought.

"How did you..?"

"I know where were your keys. I told you to hire 'em there".

"God, Evie, how long have you been here?" He glanced at window. "It's.."

"Eleven p.m. I know, it's late" She rolled her eyes. "But...I" She paused for a second "lost my keys"

Matt stared her and started laughing. "You know where are my keys, and nothing about yours? You're weird!"

Fox noticed she wasn't laughing, something was happening with her. He weirdly felt it.

Evie stood up and sat slowly on the bed. Her eyes were a bit red, he could see it clearly. He turned on the light at the valet and looked at her face immediately.

"What's going on with you?" He asked curious but at the same time, afraid of the answer. Evie was her pupil, her sweet and tender flower, he wanted to protect and care her since the first day they met. "Would you like to talk?"

She looked at his face so he could felt there was something wrong.

"Dom and I... we.." Matt waited for more but she couldn't say anything, Evie was so fragile, but tried not to cry. Her sick voice was the picture of what she had inside.

Evie didn't want to do that, shook her head trying not to say that uncomfortable word "broke", but she knew inside her, she didn't need to do that because his friend understood everything, even what she didn't told him yet.

"Hey... if you don't want to, I can.."

Evie started to cry with her head down. Matt wanted embrace her and really take her under his wings. He got closer her but remembered when a fresh air came down between his legs that he was without clothes.

"Ooh!" He gasped. "I need my…pants…" He turned the lights off suddenly.

Evie looked at him, stopping to cry, she wanted smile. "I'll wait at room"

She stood up easily and walked through the door. Matt stood up fast and started searching for some clothes. Found them putting on as faster as he could, and ran to the bathroom. Washed his face with that cold night water and when he was leaving, he came back and looked at mirror. Breathed his own air with a hand.

"Oooh! Damm!"

Brushed his teeth and at the same time cleaned his ears. Checked one more time at the mirror, and repeated inside his mind "Calm down, Matt… Just…Calm!" Breathed again.

He was so nervous, so anxious he didn't know how to control, how to act near Evangeline. But now she needs him to be controlled. He needed to control himself. He was finally ready.

There she was, on the sofa. Some wicks covering her beautiful face, looking at the wood floor. So fragile, with sad eyes he never saw before. And he thought he'd never see it in lifetime. Just seeing her looking like that made his heart to break in million pieces. Evie looked up his face before he sat down.

His hazel eyes invited her to tell about everything she had locked inside. He approached slowly.

"Hey Lil'.."

"Hey" She tried a smile but she couldn't.

After some time in silence she started crying again, compulsively.

Immediately he pull her near his chest, embracing her softly and warmly body. Only God knew how much he wanted to kiss her fears away!

"It's ok, Lilly, it's ok, sweet… I'm here with you" He told her gently while caressing her hair. Matt realized that she needed some comfort, not just supported words.

He was glad she knew where were his keys. "I'm here, Evie, and I won't never be to far away to help you. I won't ever let somebody bring you down… Hey, look at me now" He waited her eyes to meet his. "Never, ok?"

She was drowning into his eyes, with a deep breath. She swore, she almost could see his soul thru those eyes. It was so real… HE was so real that sometimes she stared him for some minutes on the set, or on the interviews, with friends, and she couldn't believe he was true. He was like her particular protector, now she could see it clearly. An angel in her life, because that light in his eyes showed it. It was so much more than just attention.

"That was a question" He said softly looking every part of her sweet face, smiling. She stopped to cry for a moment, listening to his words.

"Ok" She answered calmly.

They spent some time in silence after she turned her face down on his chest more comfortable. He crossed his arms around her feeling the heart beat. They were just enjoying that mutual trust they felt for each other since the very first time they met.

"I knew it" She said almost murmuring. "I knew it when I almost broke that lock on the door" they smiled together.

He thought while caressing her hair with eyes closed, how Evie was so special. Even when she gets a broken heart she try to make fun of that situation.

"Are you getting better?" He asked.

"Yeah.." She murmured. "Thanks"

Lilly almost forgot her pain. She realized she just needed some from Matthew. She felt like a child that needed some care. And that's why he loved to be with her. And that's why she loved to be with him.

That's why they called it by Chemistry.

_Continue..._

Do you want the second chapter? Review!


	2. Thoughts

Thank you for reading it )

Soundtrack: Patience – Guns N' Roses

Chapter Two - Thoughts

"Are you sure you don't need anything more? Water, coffee, juice, strawberry pie, brazilian beans…"

"Nothing but to count some sheep" Evie was laughing. "Thanks!" She tried to get some air.

"Well" He moved his shoulders up and down "If you need something, you know what to do".

"Yes, I'll cry and you come!! Matt!" She crossed her arms. "I'm not a baby!".

Matt laughed. _Sometimes he believed she was_, agreed. "Actually you are!".

"Ho ho ho, hey ya old man!" He laughed again when she said it with a grave voice. "You've got more child tracks than I!" Completed.

Evie was sat on his bed, they were in front of each other. He was going to sleep on the sofa at the living room. She tried to change it, but he didn't want a word about that.

Evie forgot all the pain caused by the hard talk with Dominic earlier. Dominic was not bad, she was sure about that, but since a year ago they weren't the same to each other. Things changed and she thought she changed with them. People told it was gonna happen, she heard that before.

Friends, work, family, culture, slowly drivers… She was living a new world. She meant the material and spiritual stuffs she never thought she would find in her way. But now, she's ok. The storm is gone.

"Matt?" She asked before he moved out the bed.

"Yes?" He answered with a low voice.

She looked into his eyes and stayed there for a moment trying to make those words getting out "Thank you". She reached her arms and they hugged. She was so glad he was there! "You're my best friend". Closed her eyes letting a little tear came down on her face making a thin track.

He breathed her hair feeling her proper flower smelling he already got all over his clothes. Felt her body warmly in his arms and her soft skin in contact with his. Matt was glad his character didn't die on the Pilot once more. Maybe he'd never have a friend like Lilly.

They stayed there for a while, just enjoying that time together. Evie didn't want to break off of that hug. He was so sweet and gentle, she never hesitates when he called her name, and she was far from that.

Matt just needed Evie in many ways. He needed her laugh, her smell, her jokes, and those looks that always made him shiver… She was part of every part of his life, like a piece of paint. She was his best friend. Evie knew his secrets without asking.

Finally they got apart of that tender hug. That place was full of emotions they knew were burning out unknowingly. Matt stood up without looking at her face. He was afraid that she could hear his heart beating faster and neede to get apart.

Evie felt some change in his mood and got afraid, she thought he heard her heart beating faster but she didn't want him to know that. And then again, she ignored that reaction.

"Night, Evi" He said before to look behind and found her at the same position.

"Night, Matt"

Matt couldn't sleep and didn't want it. Million thoughts teasing on his head like a flat music. Lying on that black sofa, looking at his books on the wall that dark place took his thoughts high. Questions, answers, words, actions… and no conclusion.

He remembered her face with those beautiful eyes and immediately, thoughts faded like videos filling his mind with images about her fight with Dom, and how it'd hurt her. Now he imagined her with red eyes.

He knew him. Dom wasn't an aggressive guy, but he also knew about hurt feelings of men. He didn't know what happened, and actually didn't want to. And more than everyone, Matt knew that sometimes he doesn't think before to act.

Matthew Fox knew himself too.

Evie was tired but still awake.

She hugged the pillow and closed her eyes trying to sleep. She didn't want to think, didn't want to move. Just sleep. But Evie wished she wouldn't have a nose.

She couldn't deny his smell. And it was all over her body, on her hands, around the bedroom, on that blue pillow… It was so good to her! She felt like Matt was around to protect her, like always.

Evie found herself holding tight all pillows on that bed. Freed it, and smiled shaking slowly her head _"Must being crazy"_ Thought, a smile on her lips.

Remembering the embrace that happened few hours ago and his arms holding her tightly and so close to him, she looses her breathe for a second. That image rocking on her head many times again and again… The more it repeated more she wanted an encore.

_"Hey… take it easy, Evangeline"_ Controlling her thoughts again. _"Watch out".  
_  
Ignoring what she thinks is an exercise she has hardly done everyday. She didn't know for how much time she'd support it but at least she was trying to make sense. And that was to everyone, of course, not when Matt is on her way.

"Stop!" Intimidated her mind. She took her hand on the forehead. "Stop with that!!!"

After some intern fights, both could sleep and dream in peace, with no attempt to deny, or block, control or intimidate their instincts, at least on this night at their dreams.

_ ** Continue...**_


	3. Answers

**FEELINGS**

Soudtrack: Jack Johnson "Questions"

_Chapter Three "Answers"_

_Nine o'clock a.m.Saturday._

She looked at the closed door. Glanced the window trying to see if the sun was there.

The place around was real quiet. Evie strained her body and finally opened her eyes realizing she wasn't on her bed. Dom wasn't slid on her side.

She got a deep breath, wondering if Matt was awake. She stood up and went to the bathroom. Found there clothes and everything somebody needs to take a good shower. She smiled thinking of how Matt thought about everything.

Couple minutes later she was leaving his bedroom. That shower real made her feel better. She took soft steps out the door and inside his house looking for him.

She crosses the hall and finds a beautiful breakfast table. Flowers on that, it was so charming. She takes a white flower off the glass and takes it near her nose, smelling it. She smiles remembering that just one person in the world could be so gentle to her.

"Morning"

She heard a firm voice coming from her back from the only one that could make her body shakes.

"Hey" She smiled feeling butterflies inside.

Matthew stared Evie from toes to her face. She was in fresh pants and a pink t-shirt he left on the bathroom to her. Her humid hair on the shoulders… She looked amazing.

"Who's coming for breakfast?" She jokes, seeing the several options.

They approached and hugged and as always, they spent some time on that. "Thanks, Foxy"

"You're ok?" He asked while holding her delicate waist.

"Hm-hum" Murmured.

She smelled so good, he didn't want to move out that hug. She felt it, and a smile escaped off her mouth because she wanted to spend time there too.

"You're so.." He didn't resist at her soft skin and took a deep and slowly breath on her neck. "Clean"

Evie laughed. "Thanks for the clothes"

They got apart enough to see their faces looking each other.

"No, I'm sorry for that, I didn't want you to wake up before me, I had to go quickly the first place I found".

She was going to ask how did he know about her size but she already knew the answer. Evie just gave him a grin, making him smile.

"Matt… It's Saturday"

"I know" They were having the breakfast.

She stared at him "I'm talking about our cast's coming here and watch the episode"

Matt thought for a moment. "I think it's not a good day to do that"

He waited her silence but she replied immediately. "Why not?"

The last thing he wanted was Evie to be sad again, and making that party she naturally would meet Dom again and he knew, she'd be uncomfortable. Matt looked her before to explain.

"I guess it's not good time to have a party. You may need to rest and fresh your mind"

"I'm feeling brand new today. It's all right" She cut it off.

"Are you sure?" He wanted to know.

"Yes I am" She completed. "It's another day, Matt. Keeping me alive is what I need".

Evie was mature enough to understand life goes on without Dominic. So Matt thought how Evie was a grow woman comparing on last night. She looks things easier than they are. Matt liked her way to try solving her problems.

"I just want to be sure you won't hurt yourself". He finally said.

"I won't. Promise"

He was so concerned, so receptive to her. She wanted thru the day saying thanks.

Those words meant more than just an "ok".

After having breakfast, Matt and Evie decided to go out to buy some stuff for that night. It was a way he found to distract her, take a walk.

She went to her apartment to get some clothes and decided to go to a hotel room tonight. Matthew stayed on the build's hall.

She couldn't support that place anymore, remembers her the times with Dom. There was the place they fight and had love for the last time. It was too much to support right now.

"Ok" She said while handing a big bag meeting him again.

Matt took it from her hands, receiving a thank look from her. "You really want to go to a hotel room?".

"Yeah, I guess the right thing to do right now"

He stared her while she searched for something on her bag. She could notice he was looking her, and then turn to him again, seeing a concerned Matt's look again. "What"

"Why don't stay on my apartment? At least you'll have more comfort and a great breakfast everyday"

Evie laughed. She didn't know what to answer. She could stay, but something inside was telling her _'stop it'_.

"Come on, it'll be funny. Like old times"

"Old times..?" She said carefully.

"I miss those moments of friendship between us".

Evie felt so good being protecting by him, because since she was on Hawaii he was the first one that offered her some support. She has been so glad of it and so proud of their friendship.

She knew, they got apart for so many reasons in some many ways for a long time, and she missed him so much. The times, the good and bad ones they shared were sweet memories on her mind. And she knew that probably they'd never get together again like before anymore, because they changed – in so many ways. Changed their actions to each other because people around, because their relationship with their partners, because their life, because temporarily lack on the show…

But Evangeline always knew it was a stupid pause they never had the chance to fight against it.

She looked down and up again. "I'm sorry for being so away from you all this time. From… our friendship…".

"I think both had reasons for that" he rolled the eyes making her laugh. "I was busy at my job, children stuff on my mind all the time, marriage stuff too and you were quiet busy too".

"But we couldn't ever let it has happened to us, you know, things got so…" She looked for a word.

"Apart?"

"Weird"

They avoided that look. It has some much tension again they don't want now.

"I'm coming with you. It's a thing we both need to do. For us"

"For us" He repeated and smiled.

They really wanted to come back those times, the fun and happy moments.

Trying not to talk too much with people around that recognized them, they walked faster as they could.

Then Matthew could realize she had never lost her keys.

"When will they come back?" Evie asked looking a picture of Matt's family on his office.

"December"

"Only?"

"Yeah" He smiled remembering his kids. "Only"

"Oh poor daddy!" She smiled putting it on the table again. Matt was on the chair reading his e-mails on computer and she was walking around waiting for him to finish.

"I'm ok, I know I won't be alone all this time". He glanced her quickly before she could see it. She smiled inside, looking over her shoulder.

The night arrived fast and almost everybody of the cast was there. They were enjoying the final part of the episode "What Kate Did".

"Oh come on, Jack, get her!" Harold cried out and everybody laughed.

"Oh man, guess Sawyer must go there and show how to hold a woman" Josh gesticulated to the T.V. Everybody was having fun, as always.

"Hey, mr. Sawyer! Everybody knows that they're in love to each other!" Naveen said smiling.

"I just want to keep my job, man!" Josh said making them laugh again.

After some time the episode ended, they started to talk, listening to music and enjoying the friendship night.

Evie was ok and Dom hadn't come. She missed him she couldn't hire it. But she was surround by so many friends that to think just about her situation was going to be a selfish and silly thing. She wasn't like that. And always she was down, looking her own glass of juice, she found Matt around, just like her leading man he was, giving her that support look, with those beautiful eyes, telling It's ok, he was there to her. She smiled back and things came to normal ways again.

The party ended and Evie offered to help to do the wishes.

"I'll get the kitchen" She said going to his kitchen.

Matt stayed at living room keeping up his cd's. He put a new cd on the plate and chose a special music increasing the volume. It was one of his favorites.

He took the glasses to the kitchen singing with the song.

_"Questions, I've got some questions  
I want to know you,  
But what if I could ask you only one thing  
Only this one time, _

_what would you tell me?.."  
_  
He put them on the sink while Evie was washing some dishes. She smiled keeping the eyes on the dishes. "Hmm.. love Jack Johnson, thanks!".

_"..Well maybe you could give me a suggestion  
So I could know you, what would you tell me?  
Maybe you could tell me what to ask you  
Because then I'd know you, what would you tell me,  
Please tell me that there's time…To make this works…"  
_  
Evie grinned hearing him singing it. "You're not too bad!"

"Oh, come on!" He laughed.

He crossed his own arms and leant his back on the sink. Evie finished the dishes and turn to him.

"Come on… ask me" She teased.

Matt got two goblets and filled it with the good wine.

"What?" He asked.

They didn't mind why they started laughing again.

"Seriously" She said stopping "What do you want to ask me?" stared at his. He thought she was so charming that night.

Then again, they felt that damm sparks.

"What about that keys?" He remembered. Of course it wasn't what he wanted to "ask". But he needed to know if she was thinking the same.

"Well…" She looked to him confused with a fun face. "What keys?".

"You know what" They were looking in the eyes. That intense look they always take. Always, no matter the situation it was a natural thing. They were teasing each other just at looks again.

Evangeline didn't answer, just gave him an ashamed smile. Matthew looked at her. He really wanted to worth that time they were alone. "You don't need to do the dishes, Evi"

"I don't, but I want to," She paused "It's just a way I found to thank you for being so……. Matt!!!!".

He took her hand and brought her to the hall. They were still listening to Jack Johnson's cd.

"It's Saturday night, Evi, take it easy" He said biting his lips.

Matt was so captiving that night, Lilly was so amazed with him that sometimes she found her eyes staring at his with no reason again.

"I haven't heard this one yet". She talked trying to escape from that awkward silence they were used to get between them. That colorful _better-than-friends_ situation was always there, even when they weren't alone.

"No? This one is great" Matt got the remote control and increased a bit the volume on more time.

He sat down on the sofa laying back his head and closing his eyes, enjoying the sound. He relaxed his arms down and breathed deep and slowly.

"Don't you wanna sit?" He whispered and opened his eyes up lazily, looking at Evangeline.

There she was, around just the lights down low, stood up at his side looking at him. No move, just walking her eyes in his body slowly, starting in his chest that she knew so well. Then she ran her look all over his belly upon his white shirt. She was concentrated on that, a strange force that attracted her looking at his body like sometimes she used to. But now it had something different.

She looked at his mouth, those incomparable lips she just wondered to have so selfishly. She felt her thoughts were coming out by her body language again and grinned.

And Matt saw everything.

_** Continue…**_

****

**_Hey, girls, tell me what do you think about this situation, really want to see your Reviews right there, and hope you're enjoying it._**

****

**_Thanks ;)_**


End file.
